The present invention generally relates to product packaging, and is more specifically directed to binding a plurality of such packages together in such a manner as to enable said packages to be easily suspended from a peg in a single operation.
The present invention has particular utility with respect to the packaging of disposable razors for retail sale and the inefficiencies currently encountered with producing displays of such packages in retail outlets, and is described herein as applied to such use. However, the present invention also has utility with regard to the packaging of other items, such as disposable cigarette lighters, candy, and consumer items typically suspended from retail pegs. Therefore, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpackagexe2x80x9d, or the phrase xe2x80x9cproduct packagexe2x80x9d should be broadly construed to mean packaging for retaining consumer items, such packaging being displayable by hanging from a retail peg.
Generally, consumer items such as disposable razors are packaged in limited numbers with the packaging being mounted from a rod projecting outwardly from a wall. Usually, these rods are in the form of elongated cylindrical members adapted to be mounted at one end to a peg-board and hooked at the opposite end to prevent product packages suspended therefrom from sliding off. These elongated cylindrical members are referred to by those skilled in the pertinent art to which the present invention pertains as xe2x80x9cretail pegs.xe2x80x9d
Typically, product packages are received from a manufacturer in shipping containers with several individual product packages contained loosely therein. These product packages must then be removed from the shipping container by a retail outlet employee, and mounted to the retail pegs one at a time, usually via a circular hole extending through the package. A problem associated with product packages configured in the above-described manner is that mounting the packages one at a time to the retail peg is very time consuming and therefore expensive.
Another problem occurs when a retail store employee attempts to load more than one product package onto a retail peg. Often these packages are of a size making it unwieldy for the employee to hold more than one or two packages at a time. Furthermore, the packages usually contain a single circular-mounting hole that is difficult to align between successive product packages when attempting to load more than one package at a time onto the retail peg.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a system for suspending, in a single operation, a plurality of product packages on a retail peg that overcomes the drawbacks and problems associated with prior art systems.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a system whereby a plurality of product packages can be loaded onto a retail peg in a single operation, yet consumers can still access individual packages.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a system for suspending, in a single operation, a plurality of product packages on a peg wherein each product package includes an upwardly extending mounting portion defining a shaped slot adapted to slidably receive the peg. Each shaped slot includes a peripheral edge that engages the peg supporting the suspended product package thereon. A band of polymeric material engages and at least partially surrounds the plurality of product packages, thereby binding the packages together as a single unit. In addition, the shaped slot of each product package is approximately aligned with the shaped slot of the next successive package to allow the peg to be slidably threaded through each of the mounting portions. The band of polymeric material also includes releasing means for separating the band from the product packages to provide consumers and others with access to individual packages suspended from the peg.
Preferably, the releasing means includes a plurality of closely spaced perforations extending along a path projected across the width of the band of polymeric material. The perforations allow the band of polymeric material to be easily torn along the path across which the perforations extend to separate the band from the product packages. Once the band of polymeric material is removed, consumers and others are provided with access to the individual product packages.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the slot extending through the mounting portion of the product packages is xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d shaped. In addition, the material from which band of polymeric material is constructed is of the type commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cshrink wrapxe2x80x9d material which, when exposed to sufficient heat, undergoes a dimensional change. However, the present invention is not limited in this regard as other types of polymeric material, such as resilient materials, can be employed without departing from the broader aspects of the present invention.
An advantage of the present invention is that multiple product packages can be loaded onto a peg in a single operation.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the shaped slots allow for misalignment between the product packages once they are bound together by the band of polymeric material, yet the peg can still be easily threaded through each product package.